Gas sparging is a process by which gas is bubbled through a liquid medium. Typically, gas sparging is performed by transporting the gas through a tube comprising a plurality of nozzles; upon exiting the nozzles, the gas forms bubbles, which are subsequently transported through the liquid medium in which the tube is positioned.
Gas sparging is a commonly used strategy for the submerged culture of microorganisms, including aerobic microorganisms. In some such cases, gas sparging may be used to maintain desirable liquid levels of dissolved oxygen, carbon dioxide, and/or other gases required by the microorganisms that are being grown. While transporting such gases to microorganisms may be essential for growth, bubble formation, movement, and rupture can exert significant stress, potentially damaging the microorganisms. This can be especially problematic for sensitive species such as animal cells, microalgae, or certain bacteria.
Improved systems and methods for bubbling gas through liquid media in which cell death is reduced (or substantially eliminated) would be desirable.